


bezpieczni w świetle pierwszej w nocy

by soniagiris



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Other, Polski | Polish, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 06:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12551580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soniagiris/pseuds/soniagiris
Summary: Akira robi sobie przerwę od nauki.





	bezpieczni w świetle pierwszej w nocy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [safe in the one am light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11810880) by [soniagiris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soniagiris/pseuds/soniagiris). 



Kawa, którą zaparzył, ma naprawdę mdły smak. Akira odstawia kubek na biurko z kwaśną miną i przypomina sobie swoje kroki sprzed paru chwil   –  tak, postąpił zgodnie z instrukcjami Sojiro, słowo za słowem. Sprawdził temperaturę wody, kontrolował czas parzenia, starannie zmielił ziarna – chwila, właśnie w tym tkwi problem.

Chyba nie da rady przygotować porządnej kawy, jeśli używa ziaren, które kupił na przecenie na cały asortyment w najbliższym kombini. Oczywiście, do cholery jasnej... Przynajmniej Yusuke je lubi.

Tak czy siak, Akira dokańcza tę smutną miksturę jednym łykiem i taksuje wzrokiem swoje notatki. Cóż. Ogarnął je, tak mniej więcej, i nie za bardzo pozostało coś, co mógłby wkuć, więc chyba jest już czas, by zakończyć tę sprawę i pójść pozaczepiać Yusuke. To brzmi całkiem jak plan. Akira wstaje, rozciąga ramiona nad sobą, radośnie wkracza do salonu, ukośnik jadalni, ukośnik studia, i woła:

— Dobry wieczór, mój najwspanialszy artysto.

— Mm.  — Yusuke nie odrywa spojrzenia od szkicownik. Siedzi na kanapie, z nogami podciągniętymi pod siebie i skrzyżowanymi; twarz ma ściągniętą w wyrazie zamyślenia, gdy jego ołówek tańczy na papierze.

Tia. Nie ma sensu w zaczynaniu żadnej rozmowy, Akira stwierdza, przynajmniej póki co. Jego partner ma dziś Nastrój, taki z dużej litery, i to będzie cud, jeśli łaskawie uda się spać.

Już jest pierwsza w nocy, więc Akira decyduje nie jęczeć o wariackim rytmie snu Yusuke i idzie do ich mikro kuchni, by przygotować mu trochę kawy. Z ekstra porcją miłości, jak zwykle. Pięć minut później, gdy intensywny aromat unosi się z kubka, Akira mierzwi włosy Yusuke, by ten wrócił do świata żywych choćby na sekundę, i, kiedy odpowiedzią jest pytające spojrzenie, wręcza mu kawę.

— Pij  — mówi stanowczo  — albo znowu mi tu zemdlejesz pod prysznicem, a w to nie mam ochoty się bawić.

— Och. Tak, tak, dziękuję.  — Yusuke przyjmuje kubek i upija kilka pełnych gracji łyków, potem odstawia go na stół i ponownie sięga po swoje przybory do rysowania. Akira przewraca oczami, nie bez czułości, i wdrapuje się na sofę. Tam przyciąga swojego partnera ku sobie, aż szczupłe ciało znajduje się pomiędzy jego nogami. Jasne, kiedy siedzą bokiem w ten sposób, Akira nie do końca może się oprzeć wygodnie o kanapę, a jego stopy zwisają z krawędzi, ale małe, zadowolone "hm", które Yusuke oferuje, jest totalnie warte tego majstrowania i nadchodzącego bólu pleców.

— Wygodnie ci?  — Akira pyta z krzywym uśmieszkiem, wtulając się bliżej, aż jego pierś napiera na plecy jego partnera.

— Bardzo.

— Teraz?  — Wtedy owija swoje ramiona wokół pasa Yusuke.

— Tak.  — Wciąż sobie rysuje, ta łajza mała i kochana.

— A… teraz?  — Akira opiera podbródek o bark swojego partnera (dzięki bogu, że ich różnica wzrostu zmalała od czasów liceum, albo to by była trochę niezręczna pozycja dla ich obojga), potem marszczy brwi, gdy bujne włosy Yusuke łaskoczą go w nos.  — Cholera.

— Wszystko gra?

— W większości.  — Akira prostuje się i dźga Yusuke palcem między żebra.  — Suń się.

— Jeśli nalegasz.  — Brzmi tak, jakby miał za chwilę się nadąsać, ale nie protestuje.

Zyskawszy lepszy dostęp, Akira przypomina sobie lekcje Ann i przystępuje do dzieła.

— Hm. Co ty właściwie wyczyniasz?  — pyta Yusuke nieobecnie zainteresowanym tonem głosu, gdy zmienia ołówek na inny i cieniuje… cokolwiek tam sobie nabazgrał. Akira pospiesznie zerka na to coś. Przypomina ono Cień po dwudziestu latach kiepskiej koki i tanich energoli – cóż, jeśli się zmruży oczy. A tak z drugiej strony, jakby przechylić głowę w innym kierunku… Ach, któż to wie.

Gdy opuszki palców Akiry przemykają po jego nagiej szyi, Yusuke lekko się wstrząsa, na co Akira cmoka z dezaprobatą.

— Cii. Przestań cudować, po prostu robię ci warkocza.

— Och. Rozumiem.  — Yusuke wzdycha.  — W istocie… moje włosy dość sporo urosły.

— Są spoko. Nawet całkiem urocze.  — Lewe pasmo do środka, prawe do środka, zacisnąć… Akira przygryza wargę w zamyśleniu. Byłoby łatwiej, gdyby Ann pozwoliła mu bawić się swoimi lokami częściej niż ten jeden raz.  — Mógłbyś nawet robić z nimi jakieś bardziej skomplikowane uczesania zamiast po prostu je rozpuszczać czy wiązać w kucyk, zwłaszcza, jak urosną jeszcze bardziej.

— Jak zawsze, twój pomysł jest w istocie niebywały  — Yusuke wygłasza radośnie, potem śmieje się cicho.  — Tak, przecież, mimo wszystko, artysta to część tego, co tworzy, a kreowanie bezcelowych dwudzielności między tymi dwoma obrazami może okazać się destrukcyjne.

— Jeśli tak uważasz  — Akira stwierdza neutralnie i wygrzebuje jakąś zwiędłą frotkę z chaosu na blacie stołu.  — Sekundka… Okej, skończyłem. Wyszło nieco krótko i krzywo, ale, tak czy siak, zawsze będziesz wyglądał rozkosznie.

Yusuke odkłada szkicownik na kolana, nim pieczołowicie sprawdza tył swojej głowy. Najwyraźniej usatysfakcjonowany rezultatem, odwraca się do Akiry i oferuje mu mały, olśniewający uśmiech.

— Całkiem ergonomiczne. Dziękuję ci, kochanie.

— Jezu, to nie było nic takiego.  — Akira pociera kark.  — Nie musisz się od razu tak roztkliwiać.  — Usłyszeć to słowo bez żadnego wstępu… O matko.

— Akira, wysłuchaj mnie teraz, proszę.  — Spychając szkicownik na bok, Yusuke przesuwa się tak, by móc spojrzeć Akirze w oczy, i ujmuje jego dłonie w swoje, ubabrane grafitem i zaskakująco silne.  — Od czasu naszego pierwszego spotkania te cztery lata temu, proponowałeś mi swą pomoc, gdy tylko było to potrzebne i wykonalne. Nigdy mnie nie odrzuciłeś albo dałeś z siebie mniej niż wszystko. W Pałacach  — jego uścisk zaciska się, tylko przez chwilę  — czy podczas tej niedorzecznej pogoni za inspiracją, stałeś przy mnie. Akira, moje kochanie, otrzymałem od ciebie cel oraz szczęście, i będę ci dłużny do samego końca.

— Odpuść sobie z tym całym "jestem ci dłużny"  — Akira mówi na wydechu, próbując nie okazać, jak bardzo go wzruszyła ta nagła deklaracja i ta całkowita szczerość emanująca od Yusuke. Składa przelotny pocałunek na czole swojego partnera.  — Jestem twoim chłopakiem, a ty jesteś moim partnerem, więc, pajacu jeden, nie ma między nami żadnych długów.

— Pozwól mi zatem ująć to inaczej.  — Yusuke zamyka oczy.  — Otrzymałem od ciebie cel oraz szczęście, i za to dziękuję.

— Znacznie lepiej  — wyrokuje Akira. Całe szczęście, że Morgany tu teraz nie ma, miałby z nich niezły ubaw.  — I, rety, znacznie bardziej gejowsko.  — Uśmiecha się, a Yusuke odpowiada własnym, znacznie szerszym uśmiechem.

— Cóż, taką mam nadzieję.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

>  a/n
> 
>   * wrzucam ponownie, azaliż gdyż znalazłem parę błędów (m.in. naprawiłem zapis dialogów - serio, sil? użyłeś myślników zamiast pauz???), które trza było uładzić. no i nie wykluczam, że jeszcze cuś tam będę kombinował, ale to może już bez zabawy w usuń-dodaj-usuń-dodaj lmao
>   * betowała kochana szeh @szeherezadaa, dzięki ci wielkie, bro moje drogie <3
>   * "ej sil a weź sprawdź czy jest coś z pe piątki na ałotrzy" "0 works available" "o kurwa *zaciera rączki* a se jebnę translację"
>   * (tak, dokument z tłumaczeniem serio się nazywa "a jebnę se translację xdd". dojrzałość? nie znam jej).
>   * nie wiem, czy ktoś to przeczyta (bo kudosy Być Może będą, jako że to jednak. cóż. jeden z najpopularniejszych shipów), ale kij, napisałem pierwszy polski fanfik z v3, to sobie też napiszę pierwszy z p5. lmao.
>   * w każdym razie - można by się zastanawiać, czemuż to nazywam akirę Chłopakiem, a yusuke Partnerem, ale - cóż. *wskazuje na tag "nonbinary character"* jako że polska języka nie pozwala mi (póki co) na takie wygibasy wokubularne, jak język szekspira i trumpa, to dość niezręcznie mi to wyszło. ale cóż. 
>   * generalnie nie wykluczam, że będę tłumaczył częściej, jako że fajny to trening (i polszczyznę sobie przypominam xddd); póki co mam na warsztacie fika z ace attorney. powiniem się zatem pokazać. kiedyś. zatem - stała czujność, narodzie!
> 



End file.
